


Four Times Chloe Didn’t Say What She Meant and One Time She Did

by a_parody



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_parody/pseuds/a_parody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word.  One syllable.  Four little letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Chloe Didn’t Say What She Meant and One Time She Did

1.  
Beca couldn’t decide which she wanted more: to be as far away from the blonde a capella singer who was currently giving her dirty looks as possible or to stay as close to the redheaded a capella singer who was currently giving her dirty thoughts as possible. 

Wait, since when did cheery redheaded girls who make music with their mouths give Beca dirty thoughts? For that matter since when did girls in general give Beca dirty thoughts? 

That little conundrum was enough to have the small girl making her excuses for moving along to the redhead as quickly as she could. She walked away before Chloe could even realize what she wanted to say or why she wanted to say it…stay.

 

2.  
The riff off was the first time Chloe actually saw Beca truly happy. Beca didn’t care that they had lost. Her cheeks were flushed with enthusiasm and joy over the way the Bellas had come together to make something spontaneous and fun and admittedly, pretty aca-awesome. (Wait a minute. Aca-awesome? Fuck you, Aubrey.) 

That is until Aubrey yelled at her to “Calm your pits, Beca! We still lost.” Not that “calm your pits” is the worst thing that Aubrey has ever said to Beca -- but the happiness blazing in her eyes dimmed none the less. 

After a few more insults from Aubrey Chloe turned around to tell Beca how amazing she thought she had been, only to see her quickly retreating back climbing out of the pool. She was out of earshot before Chloe could utter a single word…stay. 

 

3.  
To say that Aubrey had gone overboard at rehearsals this week would be an understatement. For that matter to say that Aubrey was giving Pol Pot a run for his money this week might be an understatement. Well, maybe not – but Beca wouldn’t be able to admit that until her feet stopped hurting. 

She and Chloe flopped onto the bed in Chloe’s single dorm room and just laid quietly for what felt like hours. That is until Beca got enough energy to compare Aubrey to Pol Pot out loud. Then Chloe seemingly caught a second wind instantly and was straddling Beca with her eyes flashing fire. (Who knew Chloe even had such strong views about Communist Revolutionaries?)

Before Beca could comprehend what was happening Chloe was tickling her mercilessly demanding she retract her insult of the older girl’s best friend. Struggling was futile as lithe fingers dug into Beca’s ribcage under her tank top. Once Beca had shrieked out her apology the redhead stopped tickling her, but didn’t remove her hands. 

Bright blue eyes connected with darker ones for what seemed like an infinite moment and Chloe began to caress the skin under her hands instead of tickling it. Despite how fantastic it felt Beca jumped up from the bed and left the room without a backwards glance. As the door clicked shut Chloe was left thinking only one word…stay. 

 

4.  
Late at night and soaked in gin, Beca would stumble to Chloe’s dorm room 3 floors up from her own and scratch on the door hoping Chloe wouldn’t hear. And in this vulnerable state Beca would tell her things. Stories about her family and friends back home and music that she had loved and girls she had desired. After the first two times Chloe stopped wearing headphones or watching tv or really even sleeping at night so she would be certain not to miss these encounters – which always ended when Beca sobered up enough to quit talking and shuffle awkwardly out of Chloe’s arms.

But one night, after a particularly vicious fight with her father Beca scratches on her door and proceeds to kiss her. Chloe’s surprised squeak seems to sober Beca up instantly.  
She slips back out the door before Chloe can utter a single syllable…stay.

 

5.  
Beca might have decided that staying at Barden and finishing her degree wasn’t the worst idea anyone ever had – but that didn’t mean that she had time to waste on staying either. She powered through summer classes and mini-mesters to finish her degree in 3 years instead of 4 so as to not delay her dreams any longer than necessary. 

And that is how she found herself at the karaoke joint for a graduation party honoring both Chloe and herself. The redhead had secured a job at a publishing house in Atlanta that would begin right after she graduated with her master’s degree next week. Beca was all packed and ready to make her way to LA as soon as her last final was over – Barden could mail her degree there as far as she was concerned. 

Three years on from meeting her and two years on from admitting to herself that she was in love with the younger girl, Chloe sat in a booth that the Bellas had taken over and nursed her third glass of whiskey and tried to imagine her life without these girls in it. Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Denise were on stage making pretty decent work of Pink’s Blow Me (One Last Kiss.) Stacey was on the dance floor working a structural column like it was a stripper pole while Lilly, Jessica, and Ashley stuffed dollar bills into her bra. 

Beca slid into the booth and cocked one perfect eyebrow at the hard liquor Chloe was drinking on what was supposed to be a fun night. But the older girl had decided that she had had enough. She had had enough of biting her tongue and sitting on her hands and schooling her thoughts. She had had enough of pining for the brunette. Unfortunately what she didn’t have enough of anymore was time. Beca would be gone in two days’ time.

Chloe gave Beca a sorrowful once over and slammed back the rest of her drink. Beca watched curiously as the older girl walked up to the stage as the final strains of Pink were dying out and told her song selection to the kid operating the karaoke machine. As the first chords of the Rihanna song began to play Chloe locked eyes with Beca determined to say to her in song what she had never been brave enough to say in words…I want you to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Rihanna's Stay


End file.
